someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man In The Corner
(THIS IS NOT A TROLLPASTA) You spring up from your bed. You realize you just had a nightmare. The nightmare was you, running endlessly, darkness following you. The time you get to the light you see a black being with white eyes. You decide to go to the kitchen, for a drink. You didn't care what the drink was. You checked the clock, to see the time. The clock read in italicized blue letters, 4:30 A.M. You get your drink and take it to your room. You take a sip from the tea, and instantly you feel tired. The cold sheets of your bed feel better then the warm, soothing tea. You notice something out of the corner of your eye. You see its just your cat, Minx. You fall asleep, exhausted from your endless running. You spring up from your bed. You realize you just had a nightmare. The nightmare was you, sleeping while a man was in the house. The man was black, not his skin color, just a dark black with White eyes. You get up from the bed, and go to the bathroom to splash your face with Water. As you head back to the room, you see a figure in the corner of your eye. It seemed to be a tall figure. You looked at the figure, it was just your Fridge. You go back to the bedroom. You look at the clock, it said 4:30 A.M. You got in bed, and fell asleep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep beep. The alarm clock ran off. You turn it off, and get up wearily. You put on some clothes,a boring set of clothes, your uniform. It was Slacks and a plad shirt. Ready for work, you eat a normal breakfast,some Frosted Flakes with orange juice and butter toast. You went to the car, on your way you see a man. He is black, dark black with white eyes. You feel a wave of suspension. You get in the car, and drive to your work at Winn-Dixie. It is a boring job. You work as a cashier. You get to Winn-Dixie, and you are greeted by your boss. He was a normal fellow, dressed in slacks and a boring beige shirt. You get to work, for there are many customers. After work, you headed home. You eat every dinner the same, a double cheeseburger from Mcdonalds. You liked it, it was normal. You realize an unfamiliar taste, and look on the cheezeburger to find that you found nothing but cheeze and meat. You finished it and shruged it off. You got on the computer for the rest of the day. You then go to bed, seeing a figure in the corner of your eye. You have grown used to him, you see him everyday. He is black, with white eyes. He tells you that your friends arn't who they seem. He tells you they need to suffer. You go to bed, exhausted from a hard day's work. You wake up from your bed. Today is the day. You take your lunch bag and go to work, skipping breakfast. You then walk up to your boss, and say Hello. You get to work. You work for a solid 3 hours, then eat lunch. You look inside the lunch bag to find an apple, Cheeseburger, and Chocolate Milk. You also find a knife. You think about the man, you think about past experiences. Then a wave of anger comes over you. You grasp the knife, ready to strike. This afternoon, at 11:00 A.M, 5 people were found dead at Winn-Dixie. Their names are Bob, Joe, Jim, Sydney, and Jack. Summary This creepypasta was about mental illness, The man in black, with white eyes, Was "Your" devil. The bad side of you. This creepypasta, if you didn't know, is like Just a "Nightmare", and I wanted to do one like that, but not copying it entirely. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story